A number of machines have been developed for dyeing of fabrics. Some examples of such machines are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,151 (Berg et al), 4,000,904 (Newton) and 4,106,314 (Adrianjafy). Other patents relating to dyeing machines which are of possible interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,811 (Chaussabel); 2,234,914 (James); 3,570,275 (Weber et al); 3,650,674 (Newton); 3,606,642 (Rigacci); 3,667,258 (Newton); 4,034,584 (Klein et al) 4,100,724 (Bous); 4,111,012 (O'Neill, Jr.); 4,202,188 (Gruber); and 4,392,366 (Godfrey), while U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,149 (Moen) discloses a multiple nozzle fluid (glue) dispenser of general interest. Patents such as the the Chaussabel and Jones patents concern dyeing machines wherein movement of the dyeing nozzles relative to the yarn or fabric to be dyed is provided so as to produce special patterns. In the Chaussabel patent a nozzle holder, which supports a plurality of dyeing nozzles and which extends transversely to the path of travel of the web of fabric, is reciprocated as the latter advances through the machine so as to obtain wavy or undulating stripe effects. In the Jones patent, a cross head carrying dyeing nozzles is reciprocated across the path of movement of the yarn and the stroke of the cross head can be varied to permit a variation in the pattern produced. The Bous patent discloses a dyeing machine wherein a series of nozzles is controlled so as to spray dye in different phase relationships. Others of the references referred to above disclose varying and controlling the dyeing pattern produced by regulating the dye flowing through the dyeing nozzles.